


Compromise

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Dean is Freaked, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: “Hey, here’s a thought, instead of bugging the hell outta me, why don’t you just come cuddle instead?” Sam suggested.





	1. Cuddle Time w/the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer finally reach a compromise of sorts

“Hey, here’s a thought, instead of bugging the hell outta me, why don’t you just come cuddle instead?” Sam suggested.

He was so tired that he just didn’t care anymore. Anything to get the devil to shut the hell up so he could get some fucking sleep. Lucifer was quiet for the longest time and for a second Sam was sure he was gone, but then he was right there. Holding him from behind.

“Hey, Sammy?”

“What?”

“This is nice,” Lucifer declared.

“Yeah,” Sam muttered in agreement.

He yawned and closed his eyes, eager to finally get some rest, but Lucifer still had something to say.

“Hey, Sam?”

“What?” Sam snapped, irritably, keeping his eyes closed.

Lucifer lowered his voice to a whisper,

“Can I keep you?”

“I guess,” Sam murmured; he yawned again, “Only if I can get some fucking sleep.”

“Fair enough,” Lucifer agreed before reluctantly relenting, “Goodnight, Sam.”

If he said anything after that, Sam wasn’t aware as he had finally, _finally_ , dozed off.

~~~

“We can’t explain it,” The doctor proclaimed when questioned, “He just passed out. Guess the sedatives are finally working as they should.”

“Looks like it,” Dean couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief as he watched his little brother sleep, “How long has he been out?”

“Almost two hours,” The doctor happily reported, “Another few weeks of this and he’ll be good to go home.”

“Thanks, doc,” Dean watched the man go before he returned his attention to Sam.

As he continued to watch, the blanket suddenly slid up from the bottom of the bed and covered Sam.

“What the-” Dean started to ask, but a familiar voice cut him off,

“Shh, you’ll wake Sammy.”

Now weirded out, Dean went to go find a doctor and see about getting a cat scan. He’d be damned if he was going crazy too.


	2. Brotherly Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's turn to cuddle with Sam...
> 
> This takes place sometime after Sam is 'cured' and after they moved into the Bunker

“Sammy? Hey, Sammy!”

Sam was awake almost instantly,

“Dean? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Dean proclaimed, “I can’t sleep.”

“So, you woke me up?” Sam queried with a yawn, “What time is it anyway?”

“Almost three in the morning,” Dean reported, “And yeah, I woke you up.”

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, his annoyance more than evident, “You coulda just borrowed my laptop and looked up porn like you usually do, you know.”

“I thought about it,” Dean admitted without hesitation, “But nah, not really in a porn mood.”

“Good to know,” Sam yawned again, “Hey, remember those restless nights when you’d let me sleep in your bed and we’d end up cuddling?”

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed and smiled at the memories, “Dad and Bobby both thought it was friggin’ adorable, why?”

“Well, it might be a bit awkward now that we’re older, but my bed’s big enough for two people,” Sam pointed out, “Wanna cuddle?”

“Sure, why not,” Going around, Dean got into bed with him (in a non-dirty way) and made himself comfortable, “Alright. I’m good.”

Sam hesitated a moment before moving to spoon up behind him,

“Can I-”

“Yeah,” Dean could feel himself blush as Sam draped an arm across his chest and pulled him just a little bit closer - holding him as though he was a teddy bear, which he might as well have been, “Well… This is awkward.”

“Just a bit,” Sam murmured in full agreement.

“Yet strangely comfortable,” Dean was surprised by that trivial realization, “Huh. Maybe we should consider doing this more often.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam once again agreed, his voice heavy with sleep.

Dean chuckled softly,

“Good night, Sammy.”

“G’night, Dee,” And with that, Sam was out like a light once more.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Dean almost instantly and he immediately decided to cling to it as he finally started to doze off himself… For once, in what seemed an eternity, he wound up not having any nightmares.


End file.
